coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 229 (20th February 1963)
Plot Joe is astounded by the threat and is at a loss to understand why Alf wants to fight him. When Alf informs him that Frank is Christine's boyfriend, Joe laughs and Alf goes for him. Len and Jerry arrive and break up the altercation. Len tells them they need their bumps feeling for fighting over a girl. Ena invites Albert round to No.5 to watch the second-hand television that Jed's installed there. Len and Jerry return to the Rovers and tell the regulars what happened. The next day, Ena tells Jed that the television is not up to scratch. Christine takes a puzzled Frank to task for setting Alf on Joe. Annie fusses over Jack as he prepares to go the brewery, not convinced that their old friend Fred Hamilton will be on their side now that he's the area manager. Lucille asks Annie to read her article on "Life in a pub" but she's too worried about what will happen. Lucille's interview of Emily gives her pause of thought as to whether she would be happier working for a larger firm. Annie tells Concepta she has a sense of impending tragedy about the brewery. Fred pretends to be going to sack Jack before laughing and telling him it's a joke. Jack is shocked to discover the residents had written supporting him. When Jack returns, he does nothing to alter Annie's hasty conclusion that the interview went badly. Furious, she storms round to the brewery herself while Jack is distracted in the bar. He rings Fred and warns him that she's on the way. Joe and Len have a spot of friendly rivalry when they chat and both find they are working in Rosamund Street that afternoon. Frank tells Alf he's got him in trouble with Christine. Fred enjoys leading Annie along before putting her right. She's livid with Jack but laughs about the incident when she returns, saying Fred's charm reminds her of Arthur Forsyth-Jones. Jed asks Jerry to look at Minnie's television set. Joe is installing a new water heater at Gamma Garments when Len arrives. He supplied the component and angrily insists on finishing the job, even though he's a week late in doing so. Swindley insists the matter can be settled in arbitration. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Fred Hamilton - Donald Eccles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *Gamma Garments - Back room *Viaduct steps *Newton & Ridley - Warehouse and Fred Hamilton's office Notes *This episode carries no cast credits, just production credits. *The location scenes of Jack Walker going through the Newton & Ridley warehouse were shot on film. *Kenneth Cope ad-libs at the end of a scene between himself and Violet Carson and has Jed Stone tell Ena Sharples to "give us a kiss". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack Walker is carpeted, and Swindley has more labour problems *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,425,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes